El León de Oranje
by VanLeijnaar
Summary: La República de Nuevo Utrecht es el hogar de Willem, un chico que adora la vida sencilla que su pueblo natal le ofrece. No esperaba mucho más que eso. Pero la vida ers impredecible.


Willem no se dejaría insultar así, algo en él no se lo permitía. Se levantó del suelo, colérico, y el sonido de su grito sobrepasó tanto al de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, cómo al los pocos barcos a vapor pasando a lo lejos.

-Oh, ¡Maldita siùrslet!- Escupió el joven, arrastrando de forma forzosa la "R" con la intención de hacer de su frase algo más peyorativa de lo que ya era. Acompañó el gesto frunciendo su entrecejo, más que dispuesto a resolver el resto con los puños.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, fikkgot!-Retrucó de inmediato su oponente, quien saltó cómo un resorte en dirección a quien acababa de tacklear. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su rival, quedando clavados en los orbes verdes que sólo lograban molestarle aún más, dada la arrogante, segura y desafiante firmeza de aquella mirada.

Claro que había sido falta hacer eso, pues su contrincante no llevaba la pelota en ese momento. Y los chicos sabían suficiente rugby cómo para entenderlo, claro, pero las reglas eran mayormente de poca importancia para ellos.

El improvisado árbitro, que no era más que otro vecino de una calle paralela, no tardó en parar el juego a los gritos. "¡A ver, eso fue falta, hagan un scrum, oigan!" Intentó indicar, pero para cuando lo hizo ya nadie lo estaba escuchando.

Todos se habían agolpado alrededor de ellos dos para ver la pelea.

Willem se apartó los cabellos rojizos de la cara con un manotazo, arremangando su camisa manchada de tierra y alzando los puños lo más rápido posible. Su cabeza se había sacudido bastante gracias al golpe, pero eso no iba a detenerlo. Conocía bien a su rival, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, y no se dejaría vencer en esta ocasión.

En pocos minutos todo había terminado. Algunos miembros de la tropilla de jóvenes habían aprovechado la trifulca, combinada con el horario, para dar cierre al partido ahora que los resultados parecían favorables. El pelirrojo se había ganado una mejilla hinchada, y su contrincante un labio roto. Así se solucionaban los problemas en la cancha, por más banales o breves que fuesen.

\- Lars busca cualquier excusa para pelear, eh... - Comentó otro chico a su magullado compañero, mientras caminaban sin prisa. Poniendo pie en uno de los senderos empedrados que eran tan comunes por esos lares. El antes numeroso grupo se fue separando mientras muchos se dirigían de regreso a sus hogares, dispersándose por la multitud de senderos angostos que se extendían por el pueblo.

-La verdad es que es un idiota, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? No me iba a quedar parado si me insultaba así- dijo Will, estando casi a la defensiva en el asunto. Sus ojos fueron velozmente a los de su amigo, y se mantuvieron allí por un par de segundos, buscando la acusación en estos su frente momentáneamente arrugada.

-No digo que debiste hacer otra cosa, la verdad fue genial ver eso- Remarcó el acompañante en un tono despreocupado, soltando otra sonrisa y colocando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, antes de alzar sus hombros momentáneamente.

Willem notó el ameno gesto de su amigo, y no pudo evitar el sonreír también. Lanzó un leve golpe al hombro de este, jugando, y ambos continuaron con su camino a paso relajado, satisfechos con el partido del día a pesar de todo. "Espero que no quede la marca..." Pensó, su dedo índice circulando alrededor de su herida.

El cielo estaba gris, tal y cómo solía estar la mayor parte del año, pero parecía que aún no iba a llover, cosa que resultó reconfortante para los chicos. El dúo avanzó sin preocupaciones por los delgados caminos, que se veían flanqueados por casitas bajas de techos rojos, apiñadas unas a otras con el objetivo de conservar el calor.

El rostro de Willem se encendió con preocupación, y el chico comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. "No, no no..." Pensó, mientras que su qcompañante se detenía, arqueando las cejas.

-Eh, ¿Te pegaron muy fuerte?- Dijo Rinie.

-Me olvidé, que tonto- Dijo Will.

-Tranquilo, oi. Ya le vamos a dar a ese tipo- Dijo Rinie.

Will se detuvo, y finalmente encontró aquello que yacía en el fondo de su bolsillo trasero. Sostuvo el pequeño paquete de papel entre sus manos, cómo si se tratase de un pájaro herido.

-b...berra de...car- Dijo Rinie.

\- ...Era una Boevink-Dijo Will.

-¿Una que?- Dijo Rinie.

-Mira...- Dijo Will.

Tomó el paquete, e hizo lo posible por estirar el papel, delineando las letras negras mostradas sobre el fondo verde pálido. "BOEVINK, BARRA DE CARAMELO" estaba impreso en este.

-Oh, bueno...¿Y si la abres?- Dijo Rinie.

-Ya debe estar bastante arruinada- Dijo Will.

-Pues, ¡Vamos a ver!- Dijo Rinie.

Su compañero se limpió las manos en los costados del pantalón, y procedió a desenvolver la barra con bastante cuidado, mientras Willem la sostenía. Pronto reveló un pequeño montículo de color amarillo pálido, y rescató un trozo.

-No se a que sabe sin aplastarla, pero está genial- Dijo Rinie, mientras masticaba lentamente el caramelo.

-¿En verdad?- Dijo Will, tomando una parte para sí.

En dos minutos Will ya le estaba dando una lamida al interior del envoltorio, que luego se gurdó en el bolsillo. Su compañero lucía intrigado, cómo si aquello fuese una experiencia nueva para él. Hubo un pequeño silencio, y Rinie reanudó la conversación (luego de quitarse el caramelo pegado en sus dientes).

-¿De donde la sacaste?- Dijo Rinie.

-Mi tío me la dió, es de Roggeveen- Dijo Will.

La brisa soplaba entre las casas, haciendo silbar a los estrechos callejones del pueblo. Su piel se erizaba levemente cada vez que este soplaba.

Ambos extrañaban el verano. Este acababa de pasar, dejándolos con ansias de más días de sol. Nunca parecían ser suficientes. Willem dirigió su mirada a una de las paredes, leyendo con cierta dificultad el amarillento cartel pegado a esta. " Enlístese ahora" se leía en grandes letras negras.

Hacía frío, sí, pero Willem no lo sentía (O, mejor dicho, lo ignoraba), resultado de la juventud y el hecho de que ambos habían estado corriendo por toda la cancha, además del estar ambos acostumbrados al inclemente clima local. Por eso la temperatura les parecía totalmente normal.

Sólo llevaban puestas sus camisas en aquel momento. Cualquier persona con algo de juicio hubiese llevado un abrigo, pero no ellos.

Will bajó la mirada a sus ropas, cerrando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo un momento. Estaba un tanto arrepentido de haber llevado una camisa color crema al partido, pero era la primera que había encontrado en medio del apuro por llegar a tiempo. Su amigo alzó la ceja, deteniéndose al ver el estado en el que el contrario se encontraba, y casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

-Te van a matar cuando te vean...- Dijo Rinie.

-No, algo se me tiene que ocurrir, a ver...- Dijo Will.

-Eh, no eres tan listo como crees que eres-Dijo Rinie.

-Este es el plan...Tú me vas a ayudar a entrar por una ventana, y entonces me cambiaré la camisa sin problemas- Dijo Will.

-Esperemos que sí, porque de otro modo Mietje te hará sufrir, eh- Dijo Rinie.

Luego de aquel recordatorio Rinie no se aguantó, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, acomodando en vano su rebelde y cobrizo cabello. Luego le dió a su amigo una palmada en la espalda. Hizo contacto visual, Aclaró su garganta, y repitió una frase que le habían contado no mucho tiempo atrás.

-"hay que sembrar trigo para poderlo cosechar", Will- Dijo él,sintiéndose inteligente por recordar el refrán a la perfección.

Fue fácil saltar la pequeña valla de piedra y mortero, pues esta se erguía a poco más de un metro de altura, una reliquia de cuando Mietje aún criaba ovejas en su amplio y periódicamente verde jardín. Memel era la única que quedaba, y estaba tan vieja que pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo, o comiendo, siempre y cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad.

El dúo avanzó con todo el sigilo que les fue posible por el jardín delantero, esquivando cuidadosamente las peonías ubicadas con amor y cuidado en sus macetas. Saltaron la segunda valla, que dividía los jardines trasero y delantero, con la confianza de quienes ya habían hecho aquello una y mil veces.

"Sh, por acá" dijo Willem, y avanzó delante, con la mirada puesta en el patio de atrás. No le preocupaba que algún vecino los viera, después de todo la mayoría se encontraba trabajando o durmiendo a esas horas de la media tarde. Aquella era ciertamente una de las pocas ventajas de vivir en aquel barrio, según él.

"Bien, dame una mano..." Murmuró el pelirrojo, haciendo un gesto con su mano para atraer la atención de su compañero. Rinie se agachó, entrelazando sus manos y haciendo con estas un escalón para Willem. La pequeña ventana del armario se encontraba bastante alta, por lo que haría falta un buen salto para llegar a ella. Will colocó el pie y se impulsó hacia arriba justo cuando su amigo le levantó.

Un ligero gruñido se le escapó de los labios al aferrarse del sólido marco de la ventana. La vieja madera crujió levemente ante el contacto, pues no era la primera vez que era sometida a algo así. El pelirrojo hizo un esfuerzo por trepar, calzando sus zapatos sobre los diminutos huecos entre un ladrillo y otro, logrando al final el entrar por aquel orificio.

Bajar por el otro lado resultó mucho más sencillo. El chico se dejó caer con cuidado al suelo, y giró para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo. Dio dos cuidadosos pasos y cerró la puerta de la habitación, colocando el taco de madera con firmeza para trabarla, y suspirando de alivio. Ahora hacía falta ayudar a su amigo.

-Espera ahí...-Murmuró, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, y abrió uno de los cajones ubicados contra la pared. El pelirrojo tomó la sábana más grande que encontró, y la lanzó por la ventana, manteniéndose aferrado al extremo de la misma con firmeza.

El compañero sonrió de forma optimista al ver cómo la tela caía hacia él, intentó nuevamente acomodar su cabello, casi cómo un reflejo, y se puso a trepar. El peso de su amigo fue algo difícil de aguantar. Willem apoyó ambos pies en la pared, utilizando toda su masa para tirar y así ayudar a Rinie a subir y pasar por la ventana.

Funcionó, aunque no de la forma esperada.

Cuando Will tiró, su compañero subió a gran velocidad, y terminó cayendo de forma ruidosa al piso. Los chicos se apresuraron a levantarse, a buscar un lugar en el que esconderse y a limpiar las manchas de zapatos que habían quedado en la pared, pero no sirvió de nada.

Will contó hasta cinco en su mente, se mordió el labio, y entonces un estruendo se escuchó en la puerta, resonando en el pequeño y cuadrado espacio.

-Rinie, abre tú...- Dijo Will.

POM.

-¿Yo? Hey, ¡Es tú casa, y fue tu idea, deberías abrir! -Dijo Rinie.

POM, POM.

-Eh... ¡Eres un cobarde! Lo haré yo, fhalbh...-

Willem se acercó lentamente a la puerta y, tan pronto cómo tiró del taco, la misma se abrió abruptamente. De una patada. Ambos chicos se vieron sobresaltados. Frente a ellos había emergido la figura de Mietje.

La anciana mujer aún conservaba la fuerza y la autoridad que tenía desde joven y la exudaba constantemente. Su seria mirada se vio cruzada con las de los intimidados jóvenes. Para los niños ella era enorme y peligrosa, sin lugar a dudas. En ese momento estaba cruzada de brazos, con un largo vestido naranja pálido adornado con un estampado floral, y acompañado de un delantal blanco con manchas de quien sabe qué.

"Parece que no estaba durmiendo" Pensó Will. No podía salir de esa, no había manera de hacerlo.

Las manos del dúo ardían con fuerza debido a la concentrada mezcla de productos de limpieza a la que se veían expuestas. Ambos se esforzaban por fregar y estrujar la tela clara de las camisas, con la esperanza de quitar las manchas de barro que estas lucían. Parecía un caso perdido, dada la falta de fuerza y experiencia de ambos, pero no tenían alternativa.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto, trabajo de mujer...- Masculló el pelirrojo, chasqueando su lengua y manteniendo la mirada en su camisa. Una mezcla de frustración y enojo le había alcanzado de inmediato.

-oh, ¡Ahora entiendo!- Dijo Rinie. -Por eso las manos de tu hermana eran tan ásperas- Respondió Rinie, esgrimiendo primero una pequeña sonrisa y luego, una vez su amigo había entendido lo que dijo, una astuta risa.

-siùrslet, ¡Ven acá!- Saltó Will casi de inmediato, riendo y agarrando al contrario por los hombros, para luego intentar sumergirlo en el agua. Hizo falta saltar sobre los hombros ajenos para lograrlo. Así de rápido se había esfumado su frustración.

Forcejearon bastante, y cuando finalmente se separaron se encontraron con la fija mirada de la vieja Mietje, quien no parecía entretenida.

A juzgar por la manera en la que fruncía el ceño Mietje estaba decidida a darles otro castigo, pero finalmente algo en ella cedió.

La oyó suspirar con pesadumbre, caminando hasta el dúo y tomando la ropa, para luego lanzar la misma dentro de la lavadora, que no era más que un extraño barril con una manivela a un lado.

-Es hora del almuerzo, más les vale no soltar esas extrañas palabras en la mesa- Advirtió la señora, con un tono algo severo en la voz, para luego adentrarse de vuelta en la casa. Les tomó unos cinco minutos el terminar de pelearse y arreglarse un poco la ropa, para así sentarse a la mesa.

Willem podía ser bastante impertinente cuando se lo proponía, pero Mietje era una de las pocas personas a las que el chico respetaba mucho. Se sentó frente a la vieja mesa de alerce y observó su plato mientras el mismo era llenado.

La señora comenzó a verter el guisado directamente desde la olla con un hábil y fluido movimiento, sacándole una sonrisa al joven pelirrojo sólo con sentir el suave aroma del mismo. Pudo sentir la crema, que se complementaba con la menta roja y el tomillo. El espeso líquido de tono ocre rojizo llenó el recipiente de porcelana, burbujeando y soltando vapor en el rostro de Willem.

-...Je, wow...- Dijo Rinie.

-Se ve genial...- Dijo Will.

-¡Si! sgoin- Replicó Rinie, negando velozmente con la cabeza cuando recordó que no debía hablar esa jerga frente a la señora. Mietje hizo un gesto para darle un buen golpe con el cucharón, pero finalmente no lo hizo, suspirando y sentándose frente a la mesa junto a los niños.

"¿Que se dice antes de comer, Willem Wouters?" Dijo ella, acercando la silla y tomando la vieja cuchara de peltre, para después clavar sus grises ojos en los de su sobrino-nieto. El mismo abortó velozmente el ademán de llevar la cuchara a su boca, poniéndose derecho en la silla.

Juntó sus manos, dejando caer la cuchara dentro del plato, se aclaró la garganta y empezó -Oh, si: "Dios nuestro, te agradecemos por la comida que estamos por disfrutar"...- Dijo él, intentando lograr el arcaico acento que Mietje siempre lograba a la hora de orar, sin éxito alguno. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera.

El guisado estaba auténticamente delicioso. La suave y cremosa textura del caldo se complementaba perfectamente con el característico sabor del carnero estofado lentamente en una olla de hierro. Y cómo si eso fuera poco los pequeños champiñones negros nativos de aquellas tierras le añadían a todo una pequeña chispa picante y agradable, perfecta para esas frescas tardes de otoño.

El dúo comió de forma apresurada, y ninguno de los dos dudó ni un momento en pedir más. Cuando se sintieron satisfechos llevaron sus platos al lavamanos de la cocina, y desaparecieron por la puerta trasera gritándole las gracias a Mietje.

"...Se nota a kilómetros que son hijos de sus padres..." Murmuró ella, chasqueando su lengua y girando para encargarse de sus platos. Le hubiese aclarado a los chicos que volviesen para la cena, pero ella sabía bien que ya lo tenían bien claro. Nunca se perdían una comida hecha por ella.

Atraparon sus abrigos colgados junto a la puerta sin dudarlo. Sólo con mirar hacia la salida se les erizó la piel. Abrieron la puerta de un empujón y de inmediato se formó una espontánea carrera. Rinie soltaba ligeros empujones a su compañero, y Will los respondía, ambos intentando hacer caer a su oponente mientras subían velozmente la colina que se formaba detrás del patio de Mietje. No había sido necesario anunciar la carrera o afirmar cuando terminaba, pues ya era la costumbre.

-¡Eres lenta, princesa, muy lenta!-Afirmó Rinie entre carcajadas. Sus largas zancadas resultaban bastante más convenientes para aquel desafío. Willem hacía lo posible para ignorar que su amigo le había estado sacando cada vez más ventaja con cada paso. En el momento no entendía por qué, y eso le causó bastante frustración.

La gota que derramó el vaso del pelirrojo fue la pícara sonrisa de su amigo. Rinie ya se encontraba recostado en la vieja y lisa roca que yacía junto a un alerce en la cima de la colina. La victoria era dulce. El chico puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, alzando una ceja al ver a su rezagado oponente.

"Es sólo que me distraje, pero soy rápido" pensó.

-Eh, ¿Qué te pasa, Will? Cada vez vas más lento- Dijo Marinus.

-Cállate, lo dices cómo si fuese la gran cosa...-Dijo Will.

Su amigo le estiró la mano, y Will hizo uso de ella para treparse a la roca.

-Anda, no lo digo para molestarte- Dijo Rinie.

Will le vió bajar la mirada hacia el cesped. Sus zapatos negros golpeaban rítmicamente la superficie de la roca, y al estar ahí, lado a lado con su amigo, fue que este se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hey, creo que he estado ganando porque estoy más alto- dijo Rinie.

Will respondió incrédulo, levantándose del pétreo asiento y cruzándose de brazos. "¡Claro que no estás más alto que yo!" Refunfuñó, mientras su amigo alzaba los hombros y se paraba del mismo modo.

Su compañero dio dos pasos hacia adelante, quedando justo frente al contrario, y puso un dedo sobre la cabeza de este. Luego trazó una línea imaginaria hacia sí mismo, y sonrió con astucia al ver que la misma le llegaba al medio de la frente. Bingo.

-Te lo dije...- Dijo Rinie.

-¡fhalbh!..¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?- Dijo Will.

-No te preocupes, de seguro crecerás pronto-Dijo Rinie.

-¡Ya vas a ver, pronto voy a ser una cabeza más alto que tú!-Dijo Will.

Ambos rieron juntos, y volvieron a subir a la roca. ¿Acaso algo tan trivial cómo eso iba a molestarlos? No, eso no era posible. Giraron de forma simultánea, para observar desde la colina la manera en la que el frio y calmo mar se teñía de rojo con el prematuro atardecer otoñal.

Su tierra querida nunca fallaba a la hora de asombrarlos.

Willem se estiró, apoyando la espalda en la corteza del viejo árbol y cerrando los ojos, para sólo sentir por un momento la suave caricia del atardecer en sus mejillas. Dio un par de largos suspiros, oyendo las hojas del alerce meciéndose con la brisa. El estar ahí le generaba una calidez, una agradable sensación que atribuyó al guisado. Sentía que estaba justo donde debía estar. Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo percibir la mirada de su compañero, quien estaba aguantando una carcajada.

\- Te veías cómo un idiota hace un momento...-

-¡Vas a ver, fikkgot!-


End file.
